Brokenhearted
by Ilikemutemath
Summary: Peter is to heart broken to eat, sleep, smile, or even fly. Oneshot and First FF so Please Read and Review!


**Hope you like!**

**I don't own Peter Pan (I wish!) Or Wendy Just the idea.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Peter pan.<strong>_

Never Never land was quiet quieter than it had ever been, there were no lost boys, no Wendy Lady and most of all no Peter Pan. Peter was IN never land, but his heart was somewhere else, it was in the mainland with Wendy Moira Angela Darling.

Wendy was no ordinary girl. She was mother and storyteller to all the lost boys once, She was the first human girl to enter never land, She was Peter's happy thoughts. Peter missed Wendy, It had been two years since Wendy and the lost boys had gone home to London. He wished he could go to her with all of his heart. But he knew he had to stay away from her because he had decided that she deserved to live a normal life and to have a family to be happy. To have what Hook had called a husband. Peter could not take that happiness from his one and only love. Even if it meant growing up. And he was growing because he was making adult decisions and experiencing adult feelings like, Hate toward Wendy's future husband, Love and sadness for Wendy, and

He was depressed and everything around him knew it, the trees began to die, the birds no longer sang, the sun stayed in hiding behind angry rain clouds. He did not care for his own life any more. He did not want to have fun any more, he did not want to eat anymore, he could not sleep anymore, he could not do anything without thinking of her, and he had not smiled since the day she left.

He was brokenhearted.

_**Wendy.**_

Peter Pan was not the only one that was heartbroken. Wendy had waited for him to come back for two years had even made sure the window was open at all times. But he did not come back, and her family was starting to worry for her. She had terrible dreams every night and often woke up crying and screaming, all she remembered was that in every dream Peter was in some kind of danger.

This night was particularly bad.

Tinkerbell came to Wendy's room and told her that Peter was going to die if she did not return to Neverland to save him but Wendy brushed Tink off and said that if Peter had only returned when he had the chance he would be fine right now. Tink had left begging Wendy to go with her but Wendy had said that Peter Pan could take care of himself. Later that night Tinkerbell came back to her room and told her that Pan had died but first he had told Tink to tell Wendy that he loved her. Wendy started crying In her dream and in real life, and that was when she woke from soft a touch on her shoulder.

Expecting to see her father or mother or even one of her brothers Wendy jumped when she did not see any of those but instead saw a floating light, then her eyes started to adjust and she could make out arms and legs and a head. Then she realised what she was seeing.

"Tinkerbell?" Asked Wendy in surprise.

The light bobbed up and down while tinkling like a bell as if to say "yes"

"What are you doing here? Is Peter ok? Why did he not return? Does he miss us?" The questions came tumbling out around sobs of joy and of sadness.

Tinkerbell grabbed her hand and dragged her to the window then Tink pointed at Wendy then at the second star on the right.

"Oh no" Said Wendy as she realised the her nightmare was coming true.

* * *

><p>Tink flew above wendy and sprinkled some dust on her but when Wendy didn't take off Tinker Bell flew to her face and lifted her cheeks to where she was smiling. Wendy understood but she was to filled with dread to think happy thoughts. finally Tink guestured to Wendy's brothers in their bed and then lifted Wendy's<p>

cheeks once more, this time she did take off and because she loved her brothers so much, they were one of her happy thoughts.

The flight to neverland was long and Wendy was beginning to think they would never get there, but that's when she saw it. It was different than she remembered, it was more gloomy and dark but it was still neverland and it held a sense of belonging for her.

Tink led her to the clubhouse but when they got there Tinker Bell stopped at the door and looked to Wendy.

Tink Pointed to the door and made a sad face then she pointed to herself and made a happy face, again she pointed to the door and made a walking towards the door motion with her fingers then pointed to herself again and made a sad face.

"Oh" Said Wendy. "Peter is sad and you are happy and when you are with Peter you get sad?"

(she had no idea how she understood any of that)

Tink nodded, and waved goodbye as Wendy walked through the door.

What she saw in that room scared her half to death.

Peter was lying on his bed with ashen skin and dark rings under his eyes.

Tears filled her eyes. "He's dead" she cried "Oh Peter I'm so sorry!" With that she sat next to his bed and lovingly laid her head upon his chest tears streaming down her face. The steady beating of a heart, HIS heart soon began to lull her to sleep.

_**Peter:**_

He opened his eyes to find the most beautiful girl he had ever seen (even prettier than his Wendy) sleeping with her head on his chest. He noticed there were tears in the corner of her eyes and he wiped them away with a thumb.

He was sure he was dead, because he was sure she was angel. "I didn't think I'd get into Heaven but here I am" He said not very loud but loud enough to wake the angel. She looked at him bewildered, her large brown eyes widening even more. "Good morning, beautiful angel! Did I wake you?" he said before he could stop himself.

"Peter!" she cried as she threw her arms around his neck. "I thought you were… Oh Peter." And she wept but this time tears of joy.

Now it was Peter Pan's turn to widen his eyes. "Wendy?" He asked "Is that you?"

"Why Peter, don't you remember me? It has only been two years."

"Of course! But, you have changed and grown!" Replied Peter.

"Oh, but Peter! You must have grown also, because I don't remember you being so tall!" Wendy exclaimed.

"I don't remember you being so beautiful" Said Peter in a teasing tone but then the conversation turned serious.

"Peter you are growing up. I thought you wanted to be a child forever. Why is this happening?"

He looked into her eyes as if trying to convey a message as he answered. "Because I fell in love with you"

And then they shared a thimble.

_**The End**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please review, and tell me what you think!<strong>_

**_*~~H~~*_**

**_Ilikemutemath_**


End file.
